Wintertide
Wintertide Korhala'nın kuzeyinde sonsuz buzullarla kaplı çorak dağlardır. Bu topraklar 500 yıl önceki İkinci Ejderha Savaşı'ndan beri süregelen savaşlardan günyüzü görmemiştir. Burası birçok yaşlı ejderhanın yok olduğu İkinci Ejderha Savaşı'nın birincil savaş alanıdır. Topraklar devasa savaşlardan hayata dönmeye başlasa da, bu antik karşılaşmanın ejderha kalıntıları hala o zamanların hatırlatıcısı olarak görülebilmektedir. İkinci Ejderha Savaşı'ndan beri, topraklar Torran Dominion, Blood Rage Trolls ve Ice Giants arasındaki öfke savaşları yüzünden karışıklık içindedir. İkinci Ejderha Savaşı 500 yıl önce bitse de, savaşın ateşi yıllar boyunca kuzey kıtasını yakmaya devam ediyor. Bu kıta ayrıca Birinci ve İkinci Ejderha Savaşı'nı başlatan asabi "Red Flame" Methus bölgesidir. Uzun yıllar önce ölse de, onun saldırganlık buharı kıtanın üzerinde kalın bir buhar tabakası olarak durmakta ve bugünlerde buranın sakinlerinde ağır bir etki bırakmaktadır. İkinci Ejderha Savaşı sırasında, kuzey kıtası savaşların en kıyasıya geçtiği yerdi ve burası Shax'ın Kuzey Keşif Ekibi birliklerinin en ağır darbeyi aldığı yerdi: Ateş ve su ejderhalarının nesli burada Devouring and Undead Ejderha ordularına karşı topyekün savaşmak için bir ittifak oluşturdular. Ama sonunda, İttifak da, Ejderha Vebası'na kurban olarak ağır kayıplar verdi. Her ne kadar, o sıradaki kıran kırana savaşlar devam etse de bu bölgenin ve devasa sayılarda Efsanevi Ejderhaların kaldığı Auratia'nın coğrafyasını ve iklimi değişmiştir. Bunun nedeni, o zamanlar, Kronos bütün Efsanevi Ejderha cesetlerini tüketemiyordu ve ejderlerin müttefiği Lysaia Shax'ın bu cesetlere erişimini önlüyordu. Bu zamandan sonra, İkinci Ejderha Savaşı bittiğinde, kuzey kıtası tam b,r yıkıma uğradı ve burda yaşayan ana medeniyet tamamen yok oldu. Zamanla, muhteşem bir sayıda küçük ve orta boyda politik ve askeri güçler ortaya çıktı ve süren keşifler ve bu gruplar arasındaki ittifaklar bitmeyen savaşlara neden oldu. Messner Messner Krallığı'nın çalkantılı bir geçmişi vardır. Birinci Ejder Savaşı'ndan sağ kalan bir grup asker tarafından kurulmuştur. Biraz diplomatik lütufların eksikliğiyle, bu askerler çevre kabilelerle bugüne kadar süren sert kavganın içine düştüler. The constant state of war contributed to rapid development because it became necessary to erect strong barriers in order to defend against all of the city’s new enemies. This in turn caused the respected Nybrella Merchants Union to establish a trading center and railway hub in this fortified location, which then cleared the way for a wellspring of economic growth. The kingdom is ruled by the legendary Azner Ghess, also known as The Immortal One for having survived dozens of assassination attempts and always standing on the front line of battle. Under his reign, Messner is experiencing a relatively peaceful era, but that doesn’t mean that no danger lurks in the hostile frozen expanses… Anorris Hills There is a real treasure in Anorris Hills: black-iron fir. The economic power of Messner Kingdom relies on this extremely durable and thus highly valuable wood. So it’s no wonder that they defend their timber at all costs, although the menacing troll berserkers use this area as a hunting ground and have made Messner wood stores the primary target of their frequent raids. Felling these sturdy trees is no easy task. The humans have to enlist the help of saw-tooth dragons, who slowly saw through the trunks or ram into them at full force to knock them over. Yodrak's Thunder Yodrak’s Thunder is the fortress of the Blood Rage Trolls and their last remaining stronghold. In the Second Dragon War, they aligned themselves with Kronos, which nearly led to their downfall when the Devourer was defeated. However, these fearless and highly skilled warriors quickly recovered and now pose a major threat once again. They launch incessant attacks on Messner Kingdom, targeting their wood stores, transport wagons, and individual scouts. Messner has yet to implement effective countermeasures, so the southern part of Wintertide is in constant turmoil. Only the bravest adventurers dare to enter this defensive compound and face Yodrak Elkcrown the Chosen, leader of the Blood Rage Trolls. Lynor Lake For centuries, the remains of the dragon Lynor have been embedded in the vast frozen lake which bears his name. Upon hearing of Lynor’s shameful murder, the water and fire dragons entered a state of panic, worried that if his massive corpse were to be abused by the villainous Kronos, there could be a whole army of undead dragons born out of his power. They devised a brutal plan to avert this disaster. The fire dragons burned the flesh off of Lynor’s bones, and when the skeleton was bare, the water dragons buried it in ice and snow. Over time, wind and weather eroded the landscape, exposing parts of Lynor once again. Many refugees of the long war sought shelter beneath the huge bones jutting out from the frozen lake. They named their settlement Lynor in honor of the dragon whose bones now protect them. Torran Dominion The second major player on the scene, only marginally weaker than Messner, are the Torrans residing in the north of Wintertide. They envy and despise their neighbors to the south, particularly since the Nybrella Merchants Union showed their preference for Messner, but the Torrans won’t risk an all-out war. The true danger here comes from within the city walls. Outraged that so many citizens were leaving upon the announcement of the pact between Messner and the Nybrella merchants, the paranoid King Barian Xion issued a decree forbidding his subjects to leave. The remaining Torrans now live imprisoned in their own city. Ice Giant attacks and uncertainty in the line of succession to the throne further contribute to the dismal atmosphere in Torran Dominion. Ironfang Fortress The Ice Giants have occupied a former human citadel: Ironfang Fortress. Within its walls, a small market has been carved into the mountain, and this is where the giants reside. Their leader, the hulking Kabbal, has never been defeated in battle, and reports of his merciless slaughter of a Torran army strengthen his brutal reputation. When he first rode in on his tremendous chariot, the giants stood at the brink of demise, but Kabbal quickly turned the tables. His formidable appearance alone was enough to make the Torran soldiers quake with dread. His chariot cut through their ranks like a scythe, and in the end Kabbal even ate the bodies of his fallen enemies. Dungeons * Yodrak's Thunder * Lodar Caverns * Torran Prison * Ironfang Fortress